Continued Business
by Harlahartall
Summary: (A follow up to "Interruption". Smut warning) Leia and Han have unfinished business to attend to, this time with their kids tucked safely in bed.


(A/n: I'm back! Sooo this is something I've been working on for a few days- I'm not sure of how actually good it is, I just wrote from personal experience and what I like to read, but this is my first smut I've ever published so be gentle on me!❤️ I hope you enjoy.)

"Night Luke, thanks again," Leia called after her brother as he exited her apartment.

The door closed silently and the woman sighed. The chrono on the wall read 0100, signaling that she had been out far, far later than she'd wanted to. But she had to keep the politicians happy; and if keeping them happy meant that she had to go to a fancy dinner party to work out a trade negotiation with a group she honestly was too tired to remember the name of, then so be it. The evening had gone fairly well though, and the New Republic was going to have another business partner.

Walking past the entryway to the apartment, Leia made her way down the hallway and quietly opened the door the her children's shared bedroom. Her heart warmed seeing them tucked in happily, both sporting the same wild hair that had come from hours of sleep. They seemed somehow so in sync, even though they were across the room from each other. She wondered if their dreams connected- that had happened with her and Luke before, so it wasn't unreasonable to think the extremely bonded siblings were doing the same. Doing her best to stay quiet, the mother closed the door and tiptoed across the hall to her bedroom.

Han sat on the bed, clad only in a white tank top and his underwear. As he took his socks off, Leia walked over and stood in front of him, just barely taller than he.

"Yes?" He looked up at her.

She didn't respond, instead she trailed her fingers lightly over his shoulders and down his back, eliciting a shiver from the man. Her face was easy to read-urge. In response, Han pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly.

"So... I think we have some unfinished business to attend to, Mr. Solo." Leia said flirtatiously.

The man before her stood, asserting his dominance with his height.

"Wait," Leia grinned and pushed back from him. "Let me go take my lipstick off."

Han rolled his eyes as she walked away, plopping back down on the bed. "Real funny."

A few moments later, the brunette had returned lipstick free. She moved to where her husband sat and placed her hand behind his neck, entangling her fingers in the base of his hair. In the back of her mind, she took a moment to appreciate just how _soft_ it was. Their mouths locked together in passion, both long past the days of figuring each other's contours out. At this point, each person knew exactly what made the other tick. Han returned Leia's affection by taking a sly hand and reaching for the zipper of her dress. The man used nimble fingers and pulled the zipper slowly, knowing that it both drove Leia positively wild and that she'd positively kill him if he broke it.

The woman stood and took over the dress removal. She slid the zipper to its end point and pulled her arms out, revealing a simple nude bra sitting snugly against her figure. Watching his wife pull the dress off of her body and kick it aside, Han was washed over with a wave of arousal and anticipation for what was to come.

"Damn," was the only word he produced.

"That seems to be your catchphrase tonight." Leia jested, moving back to the bed. She pressed her hands on either side of his torso and maneuvered their bodies downwards.

An appetite for raw intimacy was taking over Leia. She kissed Han with such lust, such zest, it even took her by surprise a bit. She supposed it was because they hadn't had a chance to be this close in a very long time. If one of them wasn't busy, the other was- Leia, being the work addict she is, often had meetings or work to attend to late into the evenings. And Han was often sent out on different assignments for the government, usually meaning he was gone for days or even weeks at a time. Not to mention, their children seemed to be a dream team at spoiling the rare moments they did have to make love.

Han's body rolled slightly underneath Leia's as her hips rocked against his groin and her fingers tangled in his hair. He reveled in the fact that she clearly missed his body as much as he missed hers.

The man's hands swiftly moved up the back of the woman perched on top of him, keeping their lips moving in an intoxicating rhythm. He worked the clasp of the bra until it was thrown carelessly on the floor beside the bed. (Han made a mental note of how quickly he'd unclasped it this time- a new personal best.)

Leia's breasts pressed into Han's chest and the man's breath caught slightly. Deciding it was time for him to take control, he grasped her shoulders and rolled them so his body laid flat on hers. Supporting himself with his arms, he placed gentle kisses from her jawline to the upper contour of the bosom. He smiled to himself when he felt her body writhe slowly under him as he tenderly took her nipple to his lips. Using light pressure, he took the hard areola between his teeth and was rewarded with a muffled cry from Leia.

"Oh my _gods,_ " she said quietly, doing her best to keep her body from bucking.

Pleased with himself, Han continued. His mouth explored all over her body, never having grown tired of the way she felt. Even just touching her body made him feel drunk and he wished that feeling could last forever.

When his mouth made its way back up to Leia's, he looked her in the eye for a moment. His hand moved down and grazed over her underwear, pressing slightly on her center. She struggled to keep kissing with a rhythm as a moan escaped her.

"You have to be quiet," Han purred in her ear.

His hand slid underneath the fabric and moved achingly slow. Eyes on Leia, who was biting her lip in avidity, his middle finger pushed into her and curled delicately so he could stroke the spot he knew would make her squirm.

"Han..." Leia breathed. She was never one for saying names during sex but it had been so long and her body was already beginning to quake with need.

A moment later, his shirt was peeled off. Leia's mind came back into focus as she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of his briefs and tugged them down. After he pulled them down his legs, her hand wrapped around his length and she watched him close his eyes. She wanted him so badly, it was almost unbearable.

Han leaned forward on his forearms. The touch of his wife's hand set all of his systems off. He needed to be in her _now._

He carefully slid into her, eyes rolling uncontrollably at how warm and glorious she made him feel. He pulled back and thrusted into her, emitting a grunt. Of all the things he'd done in his life, Leia Organa was unmatched.

Leia's fingers dug into Han's back and her toes curled into the sheets. She'd almost forgotten how complete she felt when he was inside of her, both emotionally and psychically. With each movement, she found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open and her mouth closed. But she wanted this to last as long as she could make it, so she focused her efforts into one thing.

"I love you so much," she cooed before pushing herself onto him.

Han was caught off guard by the sudden movement. He began to move into her harder, resting his head in the crook of her neck and pressing random kisses to her shoulder. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to sweet release.

"I'm getting close." He whispered, somehow sending a chill through Leia despite her high body temperature.

His movements were beginning to change from quick, powerful thrusts into long, slow plunges. Leia slid one finger to the conjunction of the pair and rubbed herself freely, throwing her head back at the stimulation. The warmth in her stomach dissipated- she felt so hot yet so calm as she reached her climax.

The liquid heat Han felt on him as Leia came sent him soaring right after her. He gave one final thrust as he released, muffling his moan in her shoulder.

Not long after, the two laid atop their covers filled with the same joy and pleasure as they were the first time they had sex. They both sat there in their own thoughts, somehow still connected though they weren't physically anymore. Leia was just about to drift to sleep when her brain was startled into action. Luke never reached out to her through the force unless it was something important, so her thoughts went in every direction possible- except one.

" _Sister... please close off your mind to me next time."_


End file.
